User blog:Edwin Shade 2/An Unusual Discovery
Hello. On the oldest googology resource online, there are many things that haven't been talked about. Today, I will be bringing to light one of these things. Now you may want to take a seat, because boy is there a lot to cover. The Discovery It all started as I was writing my last blog post, when I came across something very strange. You see, I was searching up fan-made wikis for googology on Google (what I call splinter wikis), and I found [https://www.blogger.com/profile/15832454731671059356 this]. A blogger user that has made an astounding 1,088 webpages, all of them unique, of absurd length, and dedicated to matters such as GoAnimate, "Nasties", and oddly enough, Cloudy176's manifold test pages. Also someone called Ryan Brooke. Anyhow, there was not much use trying to sift through the madness, for there must have been gigabytes of this spam! Keep in mind, this is all unique text, so unless this guy used a program or AI to generate this, it has led me to the bizarre conclusion he must have done it all by hand. This is one of the most puzzling things to me, because why would you spam webpages people are liable to never visit with vast swaths of arduously created spam? This makes no sense. Even by my standards, the amounts of time and dedication required to do something seemingly this pointless is beyond my comprehension. What possible purpose could it have? Is there a community of people who do this that I'm just ignorant of? Who? You see, I originally joined the wiki on August 18, 2017, a little over a month after the banning of Superman37891 on July 8, 2017. Despite my time on the wiki never being concurrent with him, I did read his blog posts and by going back a short ways I got an idea of the sort of stuff he'd come to be known for. In a sense I gained understanding of his "aura" or essence, like I have of many early and recent users here. This is relevant because I feel that same essence when I skim through these spam pages. I feel there's something a bit Superman37891-ish about all these sites. Note I'm not saying it's him for sure, but it wouldn't be surprising to me if it were. Especially since he joined the wiki in April 2017. All of the websites I have visited thus far on blogger appear to be from April 2017. On the other hand though, there are thousands of people who view this site daily, and only a few hundred have made user accounts. I mention Superman37891 because I figure it's very likely this person has edited here before, but alternatively it could be any vandal from that time era, or earlier. Really, the biggest mystery to me isn't really who? but why?. Why? Having knowledge of similar incidents such as the "ubisoft goes steamworks bye bye always on dm" person, I was actually a bit concerned after clicking just a few of these websites and realizing this person took the time to make each one different. Furthermore, in the time I've taken to write this post I've uncovered even more appearances of this same individual, like this, this, and with yet another blogger profile, this. Note the new blogger profile began in May rather than in April. This person could still be out there, and the reasons for what they did/are doing, unknown. And that is what really fascinates me. The Internet is an endless place, and while a subject like googology may seem to be obscure and "closed-in", I feel there is a great amount of people and things that haven't been recognized yet. Granted, I saw no new notations in this person's 'writings', but that isn't to say there may not be someone else out there, that hasn't been discovered yet. So although I'' cannot come up with a who or why, perhaps ''you can. This is a mystery that continues to fascinate me ever since I discovered it a long time back, only bothering to blog about it now. Category:Blog posts